Undomesticated equines could not remove me
by SnowieNumberFour
Summary: My dumping ground for Jack Sam-related cuteness/whump/randomness/shippiness
1. Meeting like this

_Man, she was way too light. Her eyes opened._

 _"_ _Sam." She croaked._

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _Now she was calling him by her own name._

 _"_ _I have to call you Jack. You have to call me..." she took a pause as pain shot through her body, "Sam." She finished the sentence with a whisper._

 _He dropped her down on the bed._

 _"_ _We have stop meeting like this, Sam, people will talk."_


	2. Pre-proposal

"Uncle Jack, don't be such a…."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, and Cassie decided to behave.

"She'll say yes, okay?"

Jack smiled at her more tentative voice as he got up, his knees protesting as they always did, and Cassie rose with him, giving him a hug. He hugged her back, more grateful than he thought he would be for her reassurance.

"Now go ask!"

The girl was now speaking an octave higher than usual, her hand on her hip, her attitude changing as fast as only a teenager's can. Jack's eyebrow climbed again, but she was undeterred.

"Go ask, or I swear, I'll do it for you." She said bluntly.

The man grunted in mock offense.

"She will say yes," Cassie repeated, as if to make it so.

Their eyes met for a second, her decisive eyes leaving no room for argument. He squeezed the square box in his pocket.

He really hoped the kid was right.


	3. Shut up, sir

He coughed violently, and let out a groan as the impact of the spasm was felt throughout his battered and bleeding body. 

"Carter," he rasped. 

His weak voice carried around the cavern, bouncing off the stone walls. His 2IC was by his side in an instant. 

"Yes, sir?" 

Her face hovered over him, concern etched in its features, he cleared his throat. 

"It's been an honor…" he began. 

He needed to get it said, he needed her to know, he needed to get the words out before it was too late. But she wouldn't have it. She put her hand over his mouth, and from the sheer surprise at her decisiveness, he stopped talking. 

"I know, sir, and likewise." She lifted her hand off his lips. "But we're not having that conversation right now, because you're not dying." 

She inhaled briefly, and he could see that she was struggling to keep it together, how the tears were dangerously close to spilling over. 

"You're not dying, because I won't let you. So shut up, sir." she finished. 

If he didn't know how much it would hurt, he would have laughed out loud. Sam locked his gaze for a short moment, and then left his side to continue trying to make their escape.

He was stuck in a dirty cave, on a planet light years and galaxies away from home, bleeding to death on hard stone floor, and the only other person with him in the room was Samantha Carter. And she had decided that he wasn't going to die. 

So he shut up.


	4. Call me Jack

\- When we're alone, when we're off duty, call me Jack.

\- Yes, sir.

\- Jack!

\- No, sir, my name is Sam.

\- Oh for… I'm gonna bring you up on charges, I swear.

\- Well then remember to write "Sam", or you'll charge the wrong person. Sir.

\- Oh for crying out loud…


	5. Dead meat

"No matter what, she's still my little girl. You hurt her, I have to kill you. It's the law."

Jack grinned, but not for long because something in his soon-to-be father in law's eyes read like murder.

"Yes sir," he winced.

Jacob looked down, when he looked up again, Selmac spoke.

"Don't listen to Jacob. He tends to be overly dramatic where Samantha is concerned."

Jack nodded at the symbiote's assurance, but was not convinced. He adjusted his tux and turned to Daniel and Teal'c, his best men. Daniel shrugged as if to be freed from any responsibility, Teal'c merely cocked an ominous eyebrow.

Yepp.

He was dead meat.


	6. Soldiers cry, too

"Hey." 

Maybe the most familiar voice in her world, yet she jumped in her seat, taken out of her own head much too abruptly by the voice from the opened door. She hadn't heard anyone come in. 

"Sir." 

It came out more like a hiccup than a word. _Good one, Sam, you're doing great._ Jack walked toward her casually after carefully closing the door behind him and locking it. He sat down close to her, she could feel the smell of his shower gel. That kind of close. 

"You know," he started, drawing out his words, "soldiers cry, too." 

She blanched slightly, straightening her back a little to not give too much away. 

"I'm fine, sir." 

He sighed deeply. 

"I'll cover up the damned surveillance cameras if it'll make you feel better. But, I warn you, the guys who run those already know that you are likely to be in possession of tear ducts." 

Silence stretched between them for a few seconds. All the stress and grief of the past few weeks overwhelmed her in the quietness, and she felt her eyes flood. As she sought cover in Jack's shoulder, he put his arm around her and let her bury her face in his fatigues. 

"It's okay, Carter," he murmured, "you can manipulate the footage later."


	7. Idiot in love

"Jack," she rasped, smiling at him in a sleepy daze.

"You know I'd battle Anubis all on my own, if I knew I'd come home to you saying my name like that?" Jack grumbled in her ear, drawing a deep breath to feel her scent.

"So, that makes you a reckless person with poor judgement."

"Saaam" Jack whined. He was trying to be romantic.

"Oh, come here. You idiot."

She embraced his neck with her slender arms, and pulled him towards her. Jack growled.

This was one idiot who didn't need to be told twice.


	8. The Simpsons

"We're not naming them "Homer" and "Marge", so just stop."

She kisses his cheek gently and turns on her heel, heading for the shower. Before he can open his mouth to speak again, she yells over her shoulder.

"And not "Bart" and "Lisa" either, so don't even try me!"

He slams the air with his fist and mutters to himself.

"D'oh!"

Marriage was gonna be tricky.


	9. For cryin' out loud

"You jumped down a mountain?!"

Jack O'Neill stared in disbelief at his wife, who was laying in the infirmary of the SGC, wrapped up in casts and gauze.

"It was a small one!" Sam exclaimed in way of defense. "Honey, it's really not that bad."

Jack threw his arms up in the air in a gesture of surrender.

"Yeah, well, I guess retirement has normalized me, I no longer think jumping down _mountains_ ," he couldn't help but emphasize the word, "is normal. How many bones are broken?"

Sam looked up at him with an innocent face that did a poor job of hiding how much she was enjoying the situation.

"Three ribs, my left ankle, my right arm, and, uh, I have a concussion."

As Sam started humming " _ain't no mountain hiiiiigh enough, ain't no valley loooow enough…_ ", the poor retired general rested his head in his hands and sighed deeply,

"Oh for cryin' out loud…"


	10. There were worse things (Rated M)

**So this chapter is not for kids. You should be at least a teenager for this one. Okay? Okay. **

"We've been married for _ten years_. TEN."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes, ill concealing the beginnings of a guilty grin.

"Old habits die hard, Jack. I can't help it."

"TEN YEARS!"

Jack threw his hands in the air, emphasizing his frustration.

"I'm a very polite person, you know," Sam purred, as she tied her arms around her husband's waist. He groaned as her hands started roaming, and his breath hitched when they found their way down his jeans. By the time his pants were being unbuttoned the point he was trying to make was lost even for him.

There were worse things in the world than his wife calling him sir every once in a while, he decided, as his pants slid down his legs at the hands of a hot blonde.

Definitely worse things.


End file.
